A New Beginning
by MauraRizzoli
Summary: Erica decides to come back to Seattle, with hopes to reconcile with Callie. Will Callie welcome her back with open arms or is Erica just setting herself up for disappointment? Callica. Complete.


A New Beginning  
>AN: Hey y'all! This is my first Callica fanfiction. I recently became obsessed with this pairing. Yes, I realize most people despise Callica or just Erica in general but I love them. This is different from the Rizzoli &amp;Isles stories I write but if you enjoy it, please read and review and tell me what you think!<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Erica decides to come back to Seattle, with hopes to reconcile with Callie. Will Callie welcome her back with open arms or is Erica just setting herself up for disappointment? Complete.<p>

As time goes on, many things can change; people make mistakes, people fall in love, people hurt each other and people move on. It has been 4 years since Erica Hahn has been in Seattle. 4 years may just seem like a few years to some people but to her, it felt like a lifetime. She never planned on leaving Seattle. But most people don't ever plan on leaving a place; it isn't something you think about on a daily basis. Looking back on that night 4 years ago, Erica regrets what she did; she left her girlfriend, Callie Torres, without a goodbye. Callie cheated on her with Mark Sloan and Erica couldn't handle that. If Erica could change what happened that night, she would. There's no doubt about that.

So now, Erica is coming back. In her mind, she now knows that what happened with Callie, it shouldn't have ended that way. She hopes that she can reconcile with Callie. For all Erica knows, Callie could be with someone else or Callie could hate her guts and not want anything to do with her. _She probably does hate me._ Erica thought to herself as she walked into a restaurant in Seattle. She just finished unpacking all of things in her new apartment. This restaurant was always her favorite and it felt good to eat there. Erica picked an empty booth in the corner and looked through the menu_. I really hope I'm making the right decision by coming back here._ Erica thought to herself as she told her order to the waiter; a simple salad and a can of Pepsi. It only took 5 minutes to get her order and she ate it immediately. Although Erica missed this city so much, she couldn't help but feel like she shouldn't be here anymore. Erica sighed as she sipped her soda and looked around the restaurant. People were engaging in small talk. She let her eyes wander and looked at every person in the restaurant. She smiled until she noticed someone at a table alone. _No way._ Erica thought. _This isn't happening._ The person alone at that table was Callie Torres. She had a crimson colored dress on; her hair was shorter now and she looked much more gorgeous than the last time she saw her. Erica's heart started to beat faster. The chance of them being at the same restaurant at the same exact time had to be a coincidence; a very lucky one, at that. Erica could only stare at her ex-girlfriend. Her plans of confronting Callie seemed so far away. She could barely get out a breath, let alone get the courage to go over to her. At that moment, a young blonde sat down at Callie's table. They kissed and started to talk to each other. She looks so happy. Erica thought. Maybe I should just leave the past in the past. Clearly, she's happier without me. Callie started to look at her menu and suddenly, looked up in horror and right in Erica's direction. _Oh no. I have to leave right now_. She chugged down her Pepsi, paid the bill and hurried out of the restaurant. She leaned against her car for support.

"I can't believe I came back here. It's not a good idea." She said out loud to herself.

"Erica?" Callie called out behind her.

Erica froze and turned around slowly. "Hey."

"What are you doing back...?" Callie looked at her with a blank stare.

"I...I'm not. I'm just eating at my favorite restaurant." She lied. She didn't want to tell her she was back.

Callie didn't believe it. "So, you came back here just to do that?"

"Yeah. Did you think I was coming back to the hospital?" Erica asked her.

"Well...I-I just saw you here so I assumed you were..." Callie crossed her arms and looked past Erica; her mind was somewhere else.

"No one wants me back anyway. What'd they call me? Attila the Hahn, the Wicked Witch?" Erica explained. "I'm sure they replaced me with someone so much better, right?"

"Actually, Cristina has scared everyone off. She really liked you, Erica. And if you knew me 2 years ago, you would that I was in the same place as you."

"Oh...well, I'm sure many things have changed since I've left." Erica replied back.

"Yeah, you could say that." Callie said.

They both didn't say anything for a few moments until Erica broke the silence.

"Well, this is really awkward, so I'll just go..." Erica replied and started to open her car door. She didn't expect Callie to say anything back. This conversation did not have a great start but she didn't expect it to in the first place.

"Well, it's awkward 'cause of...you know..." Callie said while she played with her curly hair.

If Callie's stare could've burned holes into her back, it would've. Erica could just feel her staring at her so she turned around to face her. "Well, you can't blame me."

"I know...because it's my fault." Callie frowned and looked up into the starry sky.

Erica sighed. "I'm the one who left, remember?"

Callie stopped looking at the sky and looked at Erica. "You left because I fucked this up!" She yelled at her.

Erica looked right back at her. "No, you didn't. I was the bitch that left you standing there, without even saying goodbye."

"I cheated on you." Callie said with a guilty look.

"I wasn't mad...well, I was...I was super pissed. But I've gotten over it. I just...I couldn't get myself to come back." Erica said truthfully.

"Why not?" Callie asked surprisingly.

"I don't know...I thought you were better off without me...and like I said, no one wanted me here anyway." Erica answered and looked down.

"I do!" Callie said honestly.

"...Really? Well, you must've moved on because you had a gorgeous date tonight." Erica told her.

"Well, what did you expect, Erica? You left without a word and what was I supposed to do? Pine after you with tingling ovaries?"

_She's right._ Erica thought. It just hurt her inside to know that she moved on. But deep down, Erica knew Callie wouldn't have waited for to come back. "Well no, obviously, you're gorgeous and anyone would want you...I'm just...I'm just glad you're happy." Erica forced out a smile. "I should really go now." Erica fumbled for her keys in her purse.

"Stop." Callie said to her and Erica paused for a moment. "Why leave? Seriously, why leave?"

"Because you're happy..." Erica pointed to the restaurant. "You're happy with her." Erica truly didn't know what to expect when she saw Callie for the first time in such a long span of time. She didn't expect Callie to still be sad over her but she didn't expect Callie to be happy with someone else either. Erica didn't even have a relationship since Callie. Most people wouldn't wait that long to get into a relationship but Erica couldn't let herself fall into another one.

"Who said that I'm happy? Who said that?" Callie asked while taking a few steps forward, breaking the huge gap between them.

"No one...but I saw how you looked at her." Erica said as she sat down in the seat and started to close the door.

"And how was that, Erica?" Callie stopped her from closing the door. "Tell me, how do you know what I was thinking?"

"I was watching you guys talk, okay? You were smiling at her! And you aren't one to fake smiles." Erica said and realized how close Callie was to her now.

Callie groaned. "Fine! I might like her, okay? But I love you, Erica!"

"You...you love me?" Erica did not expect to hear that at all.

"Yes...of course I do! Do you even need to ask me a silly question like that?" Callie looked into her eyes. "I never stopped loving you since that day you left. I tried, let me tell you, but the heart wants what the heart wants. I never got over you."

"I...I love you too." Erica replied. "There were times where I wanted to dial your number so badly but I just couldn't do it. I was scared...and I was about to run away again tonight. I couldn't stand...I couldn't stand the fact of being able to see you again and have there be the possibility of never having you again."

"You have me, alright. You always had me." Callie smiled. Erica missed seeing that smile; that smile that she has could light up the dark, night sky and shine forever. She missed everything about Callie.

Callie hesitated a little before leaning in towards Erica. She smiled and did the same. When their lips touched, it felt like a heaven. It felt like one of those amazing kisses that you have in a dream that you want to be real but they're really just a fantasy. But this was real. It wasn't a dream. It felt like an eternity since they were this close and neither of them ever thought they would see each other again. Callie sighed happily and palmed Erica's face. Erica deepened the kiss. She wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do after being apart for this long but she just couldn't help herself.

Erica wrapped her arms around her and looked into those beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes she had missed so much and asked, "Well, what are we going to do now?"

"First, I have to go break up with Arizona." Callie sighed.

"I'm sorry; you know...I really am." Erica frowned.

Callie shrugged. "It's okay...it was nothing serious anyway."

"Oh...I lied before...when I said I was just here to eat dinner. I already moved back to Seattle." Erica smiled.

"I know. I can tell when you're lying." Callie winked. "But you really should come back."

"Well, that makes one person that wants me back. Half of the people there despise me but it's nothing I can't handle." Erica said confidently.

"Good 'cause I honestly cannot bear the thought of you leaving again!" Callie hugged her tightly.

Erica hugged her just as tight. "I won't. I promise. So what has changed since I left?"

"Well, Izzie was fired, George was hit by a bus and died and Seattle Grace merged with Mercy West. That's just a few things." It still hurt Callie to think about George.

"Oh...I'm sorry about George." Erica frowned. She always thought George was a great surgeon.

"It's okay...it's been rough these past few years." Callie sighed.

Erica agreed. "It's been rough for me too...the last time I operated on someone was when I was still here. I guess you could say I was off the radar."

"R-really?" Callie asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes, really. I didn't want anyone to find me." Erica told her.

"Where did you go?" Callie asked curiously.

"To a town a few hours away from here...I also travelled a bit as well. Let's just hope I didn't lose my touch." Erica laughed softly.

"I doubt you did. You're Erica Hahn!" Callie encouraged her.

"Yes, I am!" Erica smiled. "Do you think the Chief will take me back?"

"I don't see why not. You were the only cardio surgeon Cristina liked." Callie smirked.

"She liked Burke...but he's gone. Well, I'll call the Chief then...or should I go there in person?" Erica asked.

"Go there in person...Burke is Burke. Besides, you're better than him anyway." Callie smiled proudly.

"Okay. Thanks." Erica smiled back. "You know, I liked Burke. He was a great surgeon. Although, you can never tell I thought that about him."

Callie laughed. "Really? Attila the Hahn liking the guy she lost to in medical school?"

"You're going to use that nickname now too?" Erica punched her playfully. "I'll admit, I'm still mad about losing to him but you can admire him in a way. We both have something in common. We both walked out of this hospital. But I'm back and I have no intention of leaving ever again."

"Oh, come on." Callie pushed Erica lightly. "You know you love it, coming from me. That's true but I still don't like him too much for leaving Cristina at the altar." Callie smiled. "You better not leave, Blue Eyes."

"Yes, that was harsh...but I left you in front of the hospital without a goodbye." Erica sighed and smirked. "Blue Eyes, huh?"

Callie grinned. "Yes, Blue Eyes."

Erica bite her lip. "I could get used to that."

Callie smiled. "You better."

"Well, let's go to the hospital now." Erica suggested and held out her hand. Callie grabbed it and squeezed tightly.

We all make mistakes during our lifetime but we all deserve a second chance. Now, Callie and Erica have their second chance. The past is gone and the only direction left to go in is forward. It's time to start fresh and new again; a new beginning.

AN: Please let me know what you guys thought. Callica shippers, if you still exist, please give me some feedback!  
>I dedicate this story to one of my closest friends; Richie. You're do amazing. Thank you for getting me into Grey's! It's my newest obsession. And also, thank you for introducing me to Callica. Like I say all the time, you've created a monster! ;) This one was for you! I hope you enjoyed it. :) <p>


End file.
